


Living with You

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi, Observant Kouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys learn to live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with You

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse. It's kind of backstory. Kouga observes the brother's relationship while he adapts to their new living arrangement.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 6: I Can't Live With You

Before Kouga moved in, he had never really gotten to see how the brothers interacted with each other, except when they were fighting over him.

At first, he hadn't noticed anything different. They bickered almost constantly. And tormented each other at a level that was extreme even for siblings, except when they were avoiding each other.

But Kouga soon realized there was more to it.

No matter how much Inuyasha blustered and threatened, he never moved out. And even if he did leave for a couple of days, he always came back.

And despite his constant objections to Inuyasha's existence, Sesshoumaru did show him affection in his own way.

Kouga watched Sesshoumaru drop a new game controller in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"That was not an apology."

"Keh. It's about time."

Sesshoumaru was about to protest but Kouga intervened.

"Now I can finally kick your ass at Zombie Hookers XII again!"

"No way! The only reason you beat me last time is because 'someone' crushed my controller!"

"You wish!"


End file.
